A Dragon From Hell
by DragonDancer235
Summary: "What the fuck?" I yelled and snapped open my eyes to Natsu sitting in the tub with me. Naked. I glance to Natsu, inspecting him up and down; his body had bruises, char marks and the small outline of scales across it. Yander Natsu x Reader
1. Chapter 1

**A Dragon From Hell…** **  
**  
"Laxus!" I scolded as he rumbled out a laugh shaking off the blood from his knuckles from the last enemy he defeated. My irritation toward the lightning mage grew over the sweet feelings that had formed this morning over the fire.

"What doll-face? You shouldn't have agreed to come along since you knew what we're in for." Laxus winked in my direction and grabbed my shoulders before flicking me around toward the golden stone temple shrouded in mist. Laxus dropped my shoulders from his grasp and began to stomp away that bloody purple coat flicking along behind him and nearly against my face; as I stormed along behind him. Well his passion cannot be faulted but; he does sure as hell act like a dick.

"Keep up sweetheart, you may be strong but that doesn't excuse you from being slow." Laxus boomed, and grabbing my wrist dragging me along behind him at an inhuman speed. His whole aura was grinding me down. The fact he was grabbing onto my wrist as if I were his puppy ebbed away at my patents even more.

"Let go Laxus." I hissed and wrenched my wrist from his firm grip sending daggers in his direction as he paused to glace back at me. A grin gracing his lips that was directed at me in an excited buzz.

"You're such a buzz kill you know that right. Dragon slayer." He snorted whilst starting up thudding over the many bodies that littered the ground from two guilds both Laxus and I had wiped out. I rolled my eyes at him and began to trudge along with him.

"If I wasn't here you would be dead. You static haired bastard!" I growled quietly before surveying the area, filled with dense vegetation and caverns surrounding us both. Closing my eyes I glanced around the foliage to check for any other dark energy that was accumulating within my sight, alas nothing came forth to our luck.

"I'll admit that you are helpful (Y/N), but you're damn well useless without someone to protect you." Laxus grinned as he stopped and turned to face me; one foot on a body, his hands folded cockily in front of him. I began to question why I came on this quest in the first place, his rudeness was exceptional and smart-ass ways were even worse.

"Don't make me eat you." I snapped and shook my long purple hair from side to side to reposition it away from my face so I could shoot daggers at him. I skimmed the surroundings again checking for danger. I guess that gives me an advantage over that Lightning jerk since I can see people's magical energy whether mage or human. I didn't notice him prowl off toward an entrance of a wide dark cavern that swarmed with dark magic and seemed to radiate with evil.

"Go ahead Sweetheart. Who wouldn't want to be eaten by a dragon now-a-days!" He rumbled bitterly which reverberated around the cavern and echoed all the way down. Well if that didn't give away our position I don't know what will I huffed and stood my ground. "Come on (y/n) I ain't waiting all day for your scaly arse." The lightning mage flicked his wrist up in the air and gestured for me to come along. I rolled my eyes and followed him into the cavern, uninterested and unamused with what he was rambling on about.

* * *

"She's back!" The familiar cry from the blue cat, Happy cheered as he dive-bombed me in the middle of the castle like guild hall.

"(Y/N)!" Natsu howled as he charged at me and slung himself on top of my body. The fire dragon slayer laughed as he landed on top of me; both of us went crashing against the wooden floor; his face pressed heavily against my chest and a grin spread wide across his cheeks. I adored coming back to Natsu, no one else would give me this sort of welcome and it always warmed the entirety of my body. Whereas Laxus was far more reserved about his feelings… that's if he has any.

"Get off my partner Salamander, you're tarnishing her magical energy." Laxus sneered and gave the younger male a kick, which had Natsu land off to the side of me and thudding quite hard against the oak floor. My once bright grin disappeared and was replaced with a cold glare which was shot directly at the blond. Laxus grabbed my forearms and started to pull me up from the floor.

"Why are you so cruel to him?" I snapped mid-way in the air registering the jealously from Laxus as his eyebrows furrowed. He brought me upright before pressing his lips against my ear. I couldn't help but jump at his actions and blush heavily,

"Cos' he ain't worth your time." He grumbled back barely audible to anyone else but Natsu and I. I refused to make eye contact with him and started to pant out lilac dust from my nose, in embarrassment. Laxus grinned and allowed his hands to linger on my arms for a little longer than they should have been.

"What the fuck! You jack-ass!" Natsu squawked and charged at the lightning mage. His fire seeping out between his teeth, rage evident on his face. I rolled my eyes as I watched Natsu dive at Laxus who had teleported two steps to the right in turn causing the salamander to run head first into one of the stone walls of the guild hall rather than Laxus himself.

"Language Natsu – you know it's the truth." Laxus smirked and sat back against the balls of his feet. Natsu snarled into the wall and pulled himself free leaving a fresh new hole for passers-by to peer through. I couldn't help but feel important… Two males arguing over me… I placed myself on a nearby bench watching the event play out.

"Boys. Enough." Ezra boomed over the commotion causing all conversation to cease and every member to look this way. I couldn't laugh a little from the fact that everyone who was watching was silently placing bets on who would win.

"He said that I wasn't worth (y/n)'s time!" Natsu flamed and pointed his finger directly at the older male who just shrugged and gave Natsu a toothy smirk.

"Stop tormenting the boy. He has a rough enough time as it is without your arrogance." Ezra grunted unamused by the display of idiocy within the guild. Natsu growled and snorted. Leading to Laxus rolling his eyes indifferently. Clearly this wasn't going anywhere so I decided to have a chat Mira-Jane to say hello and find something strong to drink and give me a kick. She already had my drink ready before I plopped myself on a bar stool across from her.

"How was the quest?" Mira-jane chirped and passed a tankard over to me.

"Dull. Tedious. And I'm feeling relatively used to be honest. God Laxus loves to send mixed signals." I sighed and downed the drink in one. Ignoring the crashing noises and shouts from the back-ground I knew if I were to get involved one of the Dragon-slayers would kick off at me later.

"You know he cares for you. He wouldn't bring you on quests otherwise -" I quickly cut her off as I glanced at the commotion behind me before motioning to it with my tankard.

"Are you sure it's not just to piss off Natsu?" She just gave me a bright smile as she placed another drink in front of me and taking away the now empty wooden one. Quickly finishing off my second drink I turned to the two dragon slayers who were about to bust out the 'big moves.' I smiled wearily to Mira-Jane and she just put her thumbs up in encouragement.

"Let's break this up then…" I mumbled and rubbed my hands together.

Slamming my foot to the ground, I felt a surge of energy as I steadied my mind and body readying for this defensive move to be put into effect. Purple clouded my vision as I curled my hand into a fist. A violet magic ring grew on top of my fist and a swirl of violate magical energy broke out around my body. I breathed out and shouted;  
"Magic dragon; Magic drain!" I slammed my knuckles into the floor sending a few cracks out in several directions which had violet magical energy spilling out of them. I looked up and aimed the attack at the two males whom where arguing and ceasing any magical attacks before they could be initiated.

"Fire Dragon;" Natsu sucked in a gigantic breath, bringing his hands to his lips before he released the breath and shouting, "Fire Breath!" I felt Natsu's magic flow into me as the attack began. Everyone dived for cover, all exept Laxus who knew what I had done. Everyone expected a fiery whirl to erupt in front of Natsu alas it never happened. Natsu removed his hands from his mouth, is eyes wide in shock. His eyes snapped to mine, his face conveyed pure betrayal and I regretted my move instantly.

"You promised never to use that move on me!" The pink haired mage cried and pressed his face into his scarf in a sulk before turning away from Laxus and stomped over to the table where Grey, Lucy and Happy were situated and had notably just flipped the table for cover and was now moving it back into position. The lightning user smiled at me impressed. Although I knew there was a second meaning behind that smile and that felling was confirmed when he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't need your help sweetheart." Laxus smirked and stalked off to the second floor. Even after the new rules were implemented he still deems himself the only S-Class wizard within the guild. I rolled my eyes and shot his smile back at him. Clearly he hadn't felt it which means I'm getting more powerful!

"Well you will be a normal person for a few hours Laxus. I suggest you don't go round irritating people." Turning heel, I walked away as the blond stopped in his tracks on the stairs and turned around to watch me in awe and anger, lips pulled back into a dark snarl. I had used that move on him before but only once, he didn't speak to me for days after that.

I pushed open the back door of the guild hall and strolled out into the courtyard and towards the flower garden which was kept up by the children of the guild. I swept past the plots of flowers that had an array of colours and made my way toward the beautiful pond built on magical foundations that some said was built by dragons. It was a healthy place for me to release any negativity especially toward my questing partner. I sucked in a breath and released my tension before balancing my mind, as I sat on the gigantic lily pads within the pond.

Relaxing my body and clearing my mind, I started my mediation.

* * *

After half an hour I felt a strong auratic field approaching me, I could tell straight off the bat that Natsu was trying to stalk up toward me and not very well at that.

"Yes Natsu?" I questioned not opening my eyes to look at him as he stood on the edge of the pond evidently still in a sulk with me from the move I used on him earlier.

"Can I have my magic back yet?" He grumbled clearly into his scarf as his voice came out muffled. I snapped my eyes open and watched him with interest as his gaze fixed away from mine.

"Should I have you beg me for it?" I smirked, but evidently he didn't find it funny whereas he probably would have any other time. His irises flicked back to me and he just stood there staring down at me, his hands sat folded in front of him, his lips in a firm line. I rolled my eyes and connected our gazes, I released my grip on his magic and felt the stored magic of Natsu's flow back into him through the ground and into his feet. I felt the pressure release from my body and I sighed out in relief.

"We both know, that is only a fraction of my magic restored." The pink haired male grunted and held out his right calloused palm in preparation. I sighed and stood from my lily pad, he must have seen what happened to other members of the guild. I smiled to myself as I rested my fingers into his intertwining them as the magical energy that belonged to him was pulsed through my body and into his. A fiery field glowed around him as his magic was fully restored warning me all the way through, then a light mumble broke my concentration.

"You promised." Natsu's eyes broke away from mine but he didn't let go of my hand even though the magic had already been exchanged. There was a small pang in my chest at his comment. I know it wasn't the first promise I have broken.

"Sorry Natsu, I know I did but I couldn't let the guild hall be destroyed. I'm sorry." I stepped off of the pad and stood just in front of him. My heels over the edge of the pond and balancing on my toes against the edge. Our faces only inches apart, his slightly longer hair falling over his eyes, the pink strands poking the end of my nose. He placed his left hand against my face and sighed out as our foreheads pressed against each other's. His fire energy continued to warm me all the way through it always made me purr with comfort.

"Promise you won't leave without me on your next mission? I don't like watching you go without me." Natsu breathed out before pulling back and tilting my chin up to look directly into his eyes, I watched the smile lines grow as he tilted his corners of his mouth up into a smile. I watched those deep brown iris' that glowed back at me in excitement.

"Promise."

Later on that day I made my way toward the bar to have a chat to the white haired wizard. She was probably the best for listening to people's problems and I had one nagging away at me. Mainly concerning a pink haired dragon slayer and a blond haired dragon slayer. As my boots clicked against the wooden floor I made a bee-line for Mira-jane who was standing behind the bar flicking through a magazine. I barely noticed Laxus grab me from behind and stuff a poster in my face causing me to drive my elbow back into his stomach. The bigger male stumbled back and hit the ground with an "oof." I turned round to inspect the damage I had caused.

"Don't jump up on me like that!" I snapped and held out my hand to him and bracing myself so I in turn wasn't pulled over by him.

"Don't hit me then! All I was going to say was we are going on this job tomorrow. No If's But's or Maybe's. We are going and we will be back in a couple of days. Okay? Okay!" Laxus spilled out a slight blush glossing his cheeks as he stuffed the poster into my back pocket of my leather trousers before thumping down on the bench just across from the bar. I stuttered and looked on dumbfounded at him before rolling my eyes and jumped the rest of the way to the bar before anyone else decided to sexually harass me.

"So what's wrong, you're making the face." Mira-jane giggled at me as she shut her magazine and slipped it beneath the bar.

"I need advice. -" I leaned forward and whispered to her; "I have a male problem." She widened her eyes and looked at me dead in the eyes before she grinned.

"Who?"

"Who's… With a plural." I mumbled and glanced at Laxus then to Natsu. Who weren't paying attention anyway.

"All the Dragons then!" Mira-jane laughed and poured me a drink before passing it along to me.

"Yea basically. I like Laxus since he is so kind when we are doing whatever else during a quest for example he makes me dinner or holds me when I'm cold, but he is a huge prat." I sighed out and Mira-jane nodded and prompted me to continue.

"Whereas Natsu is kind all of the time, he can be a bit hot headed. I dunno." I grumbled as I pressed the tankard to my lips. My gaze falling to the bar top and tracing the lines on the wooded surface. Mira-jane rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of herself.

"I'm just so confused… I really like both of them this really isn't the way a dragon should be acting." I groaned and flopped against the worktop my arms falling over the side my arse high in the air and I gave no fucks. Mira-jane sighed kneeling down till she was on eye level with me.

"Well, I think you should figure this out yourself. Who makes you feel good inside? I know Laxus and you spend a lot of time together but what else can I say. How about on your next quest, figure out what you want?" Mira-jane rested her elbows on the worktop and looked up at me her sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle with anticipation of my answer.

"Yea, I should figure out what I want, we are going away tomorrow again anyways. Let's see if any advancements are made in our relationship. Thanks Mira-jane." I smiled at her and dragged myself into a standing position and stretched out.

I waved at her as I wandered toward Laxus to ask him the plan for tomorrow. As I came closer toward him I noticed the red blush that was formed across his cheeks. I smirked at him and rested my hand onto his shoulder to gain his attention.

"You okay there?" I asked taken aback. I don't think I have ever seen him this discomposed. Laxus whipped round to meet my gaze. His whole body seemed to shrink down in embarrassment, before he snapped

"I'm fine! What do you want?"

"Umm. Where will we meet tomorrow? By the way Natsu wants to come -" I began and was cut off with a loud bellow of,

"THAT PINK LITTLE SNAKE IS NOT COMING ALONG!" I jumped back in surprise. He had never used that tone of voice with me before, my jaw dropped to the floor readying to argue but someone else stuck their spoon into the pot.

"Don't shout at her!" Natsu was on him before I could even react to Laxus' outburst. A dark energy surrounded him and I could sense it as his anger rose. I found that my excuse to leave, since I couldn't waste my magical energy. It takes longer for me to restore it than everyone else.

"I will meet you here tomorrow at eight in the morning." I shouted at the men and slipped from the guild hall disinterested in the battle that was about to commence, Erza can sort it or Grey which ever one can make them listen.

After a short walk to my apartment and finally closing myself off from the world I sighed out in ease. It was a rare commodity for me to be in my own space without someone being in my apartment or hassling me for something or other. The main candidates for that are Laxus or Natsu. Discarding my violet leather jacket upon the floor as I made my way to the bathroom I shed the extra layers of clothes across the floor and I dived into the bathtub that was already filled with thanks to my magical capabilities. I allowed the hot water to sooth my tense muscles as I sank deeper into the water. A thought struck me about the quest I will be going on tomorrow,

"Not even a day back and already off on another quest. It's an easy one though." I mumbled into the water and sighed out again my eyes falling shut. It was bliss. After a few minutes I sank lower into the bath and murmured out into the water;

"This is bliss…"

"Too right about that!"

"What the fuck!?" I yelled and snapped open my eyes to Natsu sitting in the tub with me. Naked. I glance to Natsu, inspecting him up and down; his body had bruises, char marks and the small outline of scales across it. I knew Laxus would probably be in a similar state tomorrow since Natsu had become so much stronger than he was all those years ago. Especially since fairy-tail had been reformed. If anything Natsu is probably as strong if not stronger than Laxus.

"Hello (y/n)." His whole face lit up like a light as much as I adored him I could help but want to thwack him for intruding… again.

"Get out!" I snarled and covered myself up with my hands as much as possible feeling unbelievably vulnerable and pissed that my rare alone time was being disrupted by a clumsy male who I needed space from that specific species.

"It's warm in here, no way." He grinned back and sat back into the bath more so than before evidently he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "I wanted to speak to you as well." He smiled and flopped forward so he was on all fours and his face close to mine. His abrupt movements startled me and I began to watch his movements more carefully than before especially since I could now smell a lustful scent wafting off of him which was fresher than fucking Laxus after he has had a wank... I can tell from other things too but that is besides the point. I opened my mouth steadying myself for what Natsu had to say.

"What is it you wanted to say?" I questioned and stood my ground within the small space of the tub. I wasn't completely thrown by how close he was as Natsu has pretty much no personal boundaries so it really didn't fuss me as much as it probably should. Although that smell was growing and it was unsteadying.

"Well, I heard you and Mira-jane talking and I just wanted to say that I am better than Laxus will ever be. I think you know that you belong to me and no one else." That was extremely sudden. His grin twisted and turned into a look of sadism throwing me off completely. His once charming grin distorted into something unnatural… I couldn't respond. I had never had someone say something like that to me let alone someone who I never thought was the possessive type. I flinched as his hand came into contact with my jaw and ran up toward my hair. I was completely frozen. I'm so confused; why is he being like this… Is it a trick… Has someone enchanted him?

"You are mine and will forever be mine!" Natsu ran his fingers through my hair and shifted even closer to my body, our faces centimetres apart. His hot breath puffed out more darkness into my already sensitive eyes due to my magic being fully restored. I felt something hard brush against my shin. Shit, shit, shit… fuck, fuck, Fuck! Snapping out of my stated I growled low in my chest.

"Natsu. Leave." I snarled and pushed my forehead against his and began to push against him in threat and almost in dominance. Natsu's canines elongated into fangs as I pushed against him in retaliation. As much as I don't like to admit it, he is physically stronger than me but magically… I wouldn't know. I have been told I could be the strongest mage ever, since those who control the force of magic itself; can control everyone. I hissed as my hand slipped down the polished granite of the bath, supporting my body and giving me strength to push back.

"I don't think you understand My Drákon. You are mine and you will love me, I just need to eliminate the rival." Natsu breathed and began to push harder against me, his hands shot up and gripped at my shoulders before he began to press me down into the water. I started to panic as the water crept up toward my mouth and nose. Is eyes left mine and flicked up in contemplation.

"I must take him out… When though?!" Natsu continued to growl and hiss. Leaving me to drown in the water of my own bathtub at the hands of my once best friend.

* * *

I crept towards (y/n)'s apartment, it was easy for me to sniff out since she smells like candyfloss and I could smell that pink fluffy stuff anywhere especially when it is called (y/n).

"Where are we going Natsu?" Happy questioned floating just above my head. I hissed in irritation at the cat. He was in the way currently and if he knew my feelings toward My Drákon he would blurt them out to the whole of Feior.

"Somewhere special." I mumbled back; deep in thought. I hardly noticed what was going on around me due to the fresh sugary smell I was following. I couldn't wait to see her. Last time I barged in, I caught her in bed naked… She wouldn't let me stay the night that day; whereas she usually does although I am confined to the floor or the end of the bed. I smirked at the thought and arrived at the apartment door which was on the middle layer of the apartment block. Turning to the cat I held back a growl.

"Hey Happy, can you leave me alone whilst I talk to My Drákon?" I asked politely. The cat looked taken aback, as if I had said something to offend him. And to be honest, at least he didn't receive the same treatment as that blond haired fuck. Who is trying to take My Drákon away from me.  
It reminded me that my rival was touching her earlier… I will have to remove his smell from her and replace it with my own easy said… easy done.

"Wha- What?! Natsu you big meanie!" Happy squealed and flew off in tears, to where… I don't care. I only had one thing on my mind. A few moments later I was outside My Drákon's apartment. Her door was unlocked which made it all the easier for me. I slid into the room and shut the door silently, her smell is so strong now I couldn't help myself grow excited. There was a heat grow in the pit of my stomach as my eyes floated down to her discarded clothes that lay crumpled on the floor. Looking around I heard the sloshing of water emanate from the bathroom. Which means I will be free to roam around her apartment as I please. Scooping up her shirt I lifted it up to my nose and inhaled a deep breath. It sent shivers down my spine. My dick twitched with anticipation and excitement. I greedily grabbed up more of the discarded garments and pushed them into my face inhaling the smell even further, causing my hair to stand up on end and my mind to spin.

"Fuck…" I moaned out as my cock became hard. My eyes trailed back to the floor, to see the most priceless piece of clothing ever. My Drákon's underwear… I dropped the clothes I was cradling in my arms and lunged for the panties. As soon as my hand made contact I felt like I was going to explode with sexual desire. Bringing them up to my face I drew in the smell of her essence. It seemed to intoxicate my entire body with need and desperation to have her. Tearing off my linen trousers I palmed myself through my boxers. Unable to contain myself. I groaned out in satisfaction as I pressed my nose into the wet sticky area of her panties. I couldn't cope with any of it.

"(y/n)." I panted and clawed at my boxers, freeing my now excruciatingly hard dick. I clamped my hands around the shaft and began to pump treacherously slow against my own skin. I slid the fabric down my nose and pressed the wet fibres to my lips and began to aggressively suck at the cloth.

"nnh." I gurgled as my pumping intensified. It is too hot… I yanked off my shirt before quickly flicking back to the task at hand. Good God she smells divine. Letting the panties drop from between my lips and into my hand I positioned the wet patch against the underneath of my member and pumped aggressively trying to hold back wave after wave of strangled moans. Throwing my head back I closed my eyes and imagined My Drákon riding me like a fucking horse, whilst I slam her against my dick again and again. I groaned out in thrill of the thought and slid deeper into the notion.

 _"Oh, Natsu. Fuck!" She moaned and clawed at my arms as I pounded into her._

" _Yes, oh yes (y/n). You have no idea how long I have wanted this!" I rumbled back and gripped one of her breasts in my hand as I flipped her under me giving me more access to her._

" _Oh Oh Oh! Natsuuuu. I can feel it!" She whimpered completely submitted to me. Her legs spread wide, her body glossy with sweat, my pre-cum dripping out of her as I pulled all the way out and slammed all the way back in. She screamed my name as she orgasmed her head flicking back and her nails sank deeper into my muscle. Not long after she finished, I felt my whole body buzz as I came into her I rode out my strong orgasm with a few deep thrusts._

I fell back into reality and gasped as my stomach clenched and my dick pulsed in my hands, releasing all of my seed onto the fabric of the panties and onto the floor.

"Shit." I rumbled and gave my dick a final few pumps to release all of my seamen. "One day you will be mine." I sighed and dropped the now soiled garment into the floor. My eyes drifted up to the bathroom, where I heard sighs emanating from. I pulled myself up and made my way toward the bathroom before slipping into the room and sinking into the bath with my Drákon. She looks so beautiful sweat dripping off of her as her nose sat just above the surface of the water, she looked ready for the taking… ready for me to pull her into an embrace and sink my teeth into her soft skin.

"Hello (y/n)." I chirped. Her mouth reacted before her body making me smirk.

"Get out!" Her eyes snapped open and jerked back into the wall of the bath.

"It's warm in here, no way." I smirked, the feeling of worry began to sink in. Especially with what I was about to tell her. "I wanted to speak to you as well." I mumbled and flopped forward into my hands coming close to her face so I could watch her face glow in excitement at my confession.

"What is it you wanted to say?" She asked and continued to squeeze further back into the bath tub. Here goes nothing I licked my lips and started,

"Well, I heard you and Mira-jane talking" I started, the memories flooding back of when she admitted that she liked that steroid pumped maniac. A rage started to fester within me and I couldn't hold back the words that came spilling out my mouth which wasn't what I was supposed to say in the slightest alas my anger managed to spill over my confession of love. "I just wanted to say that I am better than Laxus will ever be. I think you know that you belong to me and no one else." My body started to pant in excitement of her finally hearing that I want her and how she should belong to me, Mind, Body and Soul. "You are mine and will forever be mine!" I growled low and moved closer to my beautiful Drákon I finally have her where I want her.

"Natsu. Leave." The statement took me aback. I gripped her shoulders, she does love me… but I need to remove the rival from the equation. I came even closer to her face and whispered low.

"I don't think you understand My Drákon. You are mine and you will love me, I just need to eliminate the rival."

"I must take him out… When though?!" The water now had a hold of my lips.

* * *

"Natsu…" I gurgled into the water and sucked in a deep breath before I was sunk under the water. I was terrified... I tried to keep calm knowing fear would only worsen the situation. My eyes flickered all around the water, my punches wouldn't really affect him and I wasn't willing to ruin my apartment using my dragon slayer magic. A magic drain doesn't drain strength the only thing I could do would be giving him a reminder I was here so I settled to slapping him across the face. I was yanked out of the water as soon as my hand made contact with his skin. Sucking in a huge breath I glared directly at Natsu steadying myself and trying to keep a level head.

"I'm so sorry my Drakon!" Natsu started spitting out apology after apology.

"Leave Dragon slayer." I snarled trying my best to not become angry with him. The fire mage looked on at me in shock; hurt sprang to his face.

"I'm really sorry! Let's talk about this." Natsu made an attempt to cradle my hands in his. I simply deflected the attempt and gave him a throaty growl as a final warning.

"Go figure your shit out… You're lucky I'm giving you a chance to leave unscathed." I gave my final verbal warning as Natsu finally complied and took himself out of the bath before nabbing a towel off the pile and quick dried himself down with it before leaving the room. There was a shuffle of clothing and the front door finally snapped shut. I let out a deep sigh and decided to go to bed. I couldn't understand why my long good friend tried to seemingly drown me.

"Fuck sake!" I snarled in anger and threw open the door to my living room completely pissed. It had been a long time since I was this angry. I could feel my own magical energy turning sour at my dark thoughts but it couldn't be helped. I breathed out my anger which came in the form of purple dust that started to fill the room.

"Damn you Natsu." I hissed and slammed the door to my bedroom shut removing myself from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and rolled over in my bed the lazy autumn light split though the curtains and into my sleepy face harassing me to awake. I groaned as I woke up and flicked back the covers before rolling out of the bed. My whole body felt extremely sensitive to the light, to the magical energy that was pulsing around me from the rooms above and below. I groaned whilst standing as my limbs were still in the land of slumber. I pawed at my clock to bring it closer to me so I could inspect the time. I rubbed my eyes and read the clock face.

"Shit!" I snapped and sprinted/stumbled over to my wardrobe and grabbed out my white leather jacket, violet leather trousers and a violet galaxy tank top. I was three hours late… ripping off my pyjama bottoms I yanked open my bedroom door and flung myself into the bathroom and stuffed a tooth-brush into my mouth before an almighty banging emanated from my front door causing me to jump and drop all of the clothes I was holding onto the wooden floor.

"(y/n) I know you're in there open up!" I heard Laxus growl at my front door clearly pissed off with the fact that he was waiting around for me. I sprinted over to the door and yanked it open before grabbing the clearly pissed male from behind it and pulling him into my apartment. I pounced back upon my dropped clothes and scooped them all together into a bundle.

"Make me breakfast and I will be ready faster!" I pretty much shouted at Laxus before he could react or say anything to annoy me when I'm already tired and was abruptly woken.

"uh.. hmm – Y- you're naked…" Laxus stuttered. I rolled my eyes and pulled my violet long hair back into a pony tail to keep it out of my face and glanced back at him. His face bright red with his hand over his mouth and his eyes glowing in embarrassment but the lustful excitement was clearly there. I turned to him a smirk playing on my lips, as I gripped the ends of my bed shirt and yanked it off of my body. Leaving my chest bare.

There was a pause in the universe and in that time Laxus' eyes grew to double their size.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Laxus squawked and shoved me into my bedroom before slamming my dark mahogany door in my face. I couldn't help but start sniggering. Watching his face grow in shock was hilarious, sighing out lightly I hauled on my clothes and shoved a few thicker jumpers into my backpack as well as a pair of snow boots, adding in a few extra necessities into the bag; I barged out of the door and finished brushing my teeth before swinging into the bathroom and emptying my mouth of foam before shoving the toothbrush into my back-pack along with tooth-paste.

I watched Laxus run his finger over the top of my table sweeping off the purple dust that coated the floor and the sides within the living area as he laid a slice of toast on a plate into the centre of the table. I rolled my eyes at the thought of what happened last night and brushed it off. It would be made my top priority to talk to Natsu when I come back.

"Did something happen last night?" Laxus rubbed the magical violet dust between the tips of his fingers and sent an inquisitive glance my way. My body stiffened. If I tell Laxus what happened he would kill Natsu, no questions asked; my whole body filled with unease and I shook my head deciding not to answer, I think he could sense my uneasiness and was about to ask why but I quickly piped up with a change of subject.

"Nearly done Laxus." I chirped and stuffed my travel knife and fork into the backpack. "Do you have the tent and blankets?" I questioned as I hopped onto the side of my kitchen to retrieve my fur coat which I stored on top of the shelves.

"Yes. Remember your sleeping bag." He muttered back in a bored manor and dropped several packets of dried noodles into my backpack. I grunted back in reply and jumped down from the side before yanking on my boots, jacket and an extra pair of leggings under my leather trousers. Pulling on my backpack I sent a small grin at Laxus and offered him my hand.

"Let's get going bitches!" He rested his fingers in mine as stuffed the toast into my mouth and pulled him out of my apartment and far away from Natsu or any trouble he could cause.

* * *

Laxus and I sat on the train watching the grassy landscapes go from sunny and bright to icy, frosty and grey toned the further we went from FairyTail and my home. My eyes were kept locked on the outside of the train and I kept my concentration on the outside hoping my train of thought wouldn't run away back toward Natsu and what he did.

"Something is bothering you." Laxus stated breaking the tension between us especially since we haven't said much to each other from the journey from my house to the train and two hours into a possible four of the train journey, to travel to a small village being held under the tyrannical reign of the king. The job was simple enough. But my head, my feelings toward Laxus and now Natsu have been messed with, so this quest will either go one of two ways… Extremely easy or extremely hard.

"Not really." I lied and glanced up at him.

"You know I can tell when you're lying to me. I've been by your side since you joined the guild." Laxus locked his eyes with mine. His firm gaze never faltering as he rested his head onto his knuckle.

"Nothing's going on I promise." I mumbled and looked away from the lightning mage back out toward the now snowy fields of a different nation. I felt a warm hand make contact with the top of my thigh. I jumped at Laxus' kind touch as the last time I was touched by a male I was nearly drowned. So having contact from males just isn't high on my wish list.

"That's not nothing." Laxus pressed and rested a second hand onto my other thigh before bending down onto his knees just in front of me. I couldn't help but blush slightly as I made eye contact with him. "Does it have something to do with the purple glittery dust everywhere? Generally, you only puff out dust when your angry or really embarrassed and that comes out pink. So why were you angry?" Laxus leaned in more so than before his face closer than it needed to be to have a friendly conversation.

"I – If I tell you, you're going to kill the person I am angry with." I retorted and sat back against the wooden bench of the train being put off by my personal boundaries being invaded.

"No I won't -"

"Yes you will. I know that because when I asked about Natsu coming along yesterday you flipped shit – Fuck I said too much." I slapped my hand over my mouth and I snapped my eyes back to the scenery, silently wishing I could erase his memory so he didn't hear that.

"What has Natsu done something?!" Laxus began loudly his lips pulled back into a dark snarl and an animalistic growl ripped through the air around us, causing passengers to glace our way.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about!" I snapped back and brushed his hands off of my thighs. I felt my face heat up again as I tried desperately to not look at Laxus who was gravitating closer and closer toward my body and face. One of his hands gripping on the arm rest to the right, the other cornering me into the wall.

"When it comes to you I'm always concerned." He breathed, coming way too close for my liking. That's when pink dust started to puff out of my nose the deeper my breaths became.

"L-Laxus! Move back!" I snapped and pushed my hands against his muscular chest in an attempt to give myself breathing room and enough space to duck under his arms and away from him.

"Not, until you tell me what's going on." He grumbled low. The pungent smell of his lust began to invade my nose and I pulled back even more knowing what that smell meant. Lucky there is no bathtubs around…

"What's wrong with all of you males! Are you all in Heat or something!" I growled and slipped under Laxus' strong arms and away from him and notably still churning out pink dust that was beginning to fill the carriage. Standing away from him I flicked my gaze around at the other passengers whom were grumbling and vacating the area. Leaving the lightning mage and I alone, in what some would see as a bimbo's bedroom.

"Not yet." Laxus wiggled his eyebrows. I yelped and placed my hand over my nose hoping to stop my pink fog machine. Laxus burst into laughter when I pulled my hand away from my face and brushed off all of the pink glittery dust onto the floor. He thunked back down into my bench and gestured for me to come a sit next to him, I rolled my eyes and sat on the bench opposite, it was close enough. If I had a choice I would be on the other side of the train. I was completely unamused by the one fault to my magic compared to the older male who was still sniggering.

"I despise you." I hissed as I folded my arms and fixed my glare at the final station that was approaching before Laxus and I were to disembark.

"No you don't." Laxus smirked and pursed his lips, allowing my irritation levels to grow toward him. Unfortunately, he was right I don't hate him. Thankfully my dust production had stopped and I could breathe normally now. I huffed out in silent irritation and watched the village station loom closer as the train decelerated before coming to a halt at the platform. It was an old station, relatively well kept considering the age of it. The white wooden trimmings to the small brick building have been freshly painted and washed along with the double doors leading off the platform and into the building. The chimney blew out smoke from the fire burning within the foyer giving a homely feel.

"Come on then." Laxus mumbled pulling down the luggage from the rails along the top of carriage. He began chuckling as he knocked the dust off of his backpack and flicked a small amount at me in entertainment. I rolled my eyes and snatched the bag off of him and stepped out of the train; into a layer of fresh white snow. Clearly untouched by anyone. Only Laxus and I disembarked at this stop as the train pulled away and onward on its journey. As the train passed my line of vision I stood in awe at the glistening Ice castle sitting atop the mountain. Its spires twisting up to the sky and stairways that endlessly spiralled around the exterior of the castle and down out of sight. Seems almost a shame to destroy it.

"Hello… Are you the Wizard's we requested?" I small voice took my attention away from the castle and back down to reality. I turned to see a tiny child no older than about ten, mumble through the furs of her jacket.

"Yes." I nodded and put my thumbs up to try to make myself look more appealing and Laxus more friendly as he glared down at her. She looked me up and down, her beady eyes scanning both Laxus and I for any sign of threat. After she finished assessing and seemed satisfied she whispered whist turning away from us.

"Follow me."

She lead us through the village which had houses sat on stilts about a half a meter off of the ground. The area itself seemed okay I mean it didn't seem too bad. Although there was a dark secret to this place hence why we are here. Soon enough Laxus and I were standing in front of a tall bronze oak door; which was attached to what I could assume was the towns hall; its stained glass windows stood out against the black wood and brick mix. The courtyard seemed like it needed some love along with the dying apple tree in the middle of it. The small girl knocked three times and waited as the doors creaked open.

"They are here…" She whispered to another person who was hidden from what I could assume was behind the door itself. The door then began to widen to accommodate the size and width of Laxus even with the extra space he only just squeezed through. Entering the hall, both Laxus and I stood back in shock at the sight of people dressed in rags, huddled around a dying fire. Children were playing with small woven stick figures, shivering intensely at the cold, they paid no mind to us as what I could guess was the village leader came up toward us. She was dressed in fur lined rags and held out a small scroll toward Laxus. He took it with little interest and began to read.

"We thought you would have arrived later. The situation as you probably can see; is dire. We need the king to be relieved of his power before he ruins more lives. – Okay. We go tomorrow." Laxus stated and dropped his equipment in front of his feet. I rolled my eyes at his impertinence and asked lightly.

"Would you mind lending us a bed for the night? It would be nicer than sleeping in a tent at this altitude." The woman nodded and gestured forward the small girl we met at the station.

"Follow me." She mumbled in that same monotone voice. She picked up Laxus' bag that was notably the same size, if not as big as her. She began to drag it away and out into the snow. I pushed Laxus to follow her as we left I glanced back to see the woman pressing her head into her hand. She obviously had a hard life and now someone's here to be her saviour I guess that is the best thing in the world…

Laxus and I were taken to a small house situated next to the hall; It must have been no bigger than a bedroom with a box room en-suet off to the left with no door and one single sized futon left in the middle of the room. There is nothing in here, apart from the tiny boiler thing in the middle of the room.

"Thank you." I dropped my bag behind the front door and turned to the girl.

"Hot water has to be boiled. The pot is around the back in the brown box, along with a bucket for the well. There will be a festival tonight for your arrival, bring something warm. We may not have much but we must show our saviours hospitality." She droned. This girl was clearly too mature for her age. But I guess with the upbringing she had who wouldn't need to be like that. I nodded and watched her close the door for me. I sighed out and turned to Laxus who was laying sprawled out on the bed. His eyes closed and his breathing steady. I smiled and strolled over to the blond before sitting next to him on the floor. I pulled the blanket out of his bag and threw it over him. Laxus shifted and turned toward me entangling himself up in his blanket. Running my fingers through his thick blond hair, I smirked as I felt static shock me all the way through my fingertips and arms.

"I'm going to find some water for a shower." I mumbled to him, I know he would come looking for me if he wakes up, but we are in the middle of nowhere so I will be fine. Opening the door, I stepped out glancing at Laxus as I left. May be I do love him. I don't know yet… Especially with Natsu playing on my mind whenever I see something pink or fiery. He should be the last thing on my mind though… But with what he did, I know a relationship will be out of the cards; for good.

* * *

Natsu

"Had to be on a train…" I groaned and hacked up again into the snow. Dear god, she should be thankful I'm going with her to protect her from that blond haired bastard. I fought with him for a good half an hour over shouting at her. I don't understand why she wants to be near him after what he did all those years ago to FairyTail and what he does to her now. She will only hurt herself and I can't let her be near him. She can't protect herself only I can protect her. A wave of nausea washed over me and I stumbled forward into the thick white blanket of snow and I slung myself over the barrier at the end of the platform, hoping to regain some of my stability as the world spun around me. "Fuck…" I grumbled and pulled myself upright as (y/n) dipped into the small station house with that wanta'-be-Dragon-Slayer in tow. Both following a small girl in furry rags into the town. Pulling myself up I dragged myself forward staying out of sight and scent range as I tracked My Drákon all the way to a large brown bricked and black wooden building, it was worn down and was in dire need of some TLC but judging by the community they clearly didn't have the money or skill to do so.

A few moments later the large wooden doors creaked open and an old lady who was wearing equally tattered clothes as the girl invited My Drákon into the hall. I thought better than to try to sneak in so I decided that standing on the log pile outside to have a view through the windows would be better than blowing my cover to that inbred, deaerate –

"Would you mind lending us a bed for the night? It would be nicer than sleeping in a tent at this altitude." My Drákon chimed quietly her hands resting on her lusciously curved hips. Her lips pulled back into a small smile. It wasn't authentic… She is cold. She is tired. Her magical energy isn't as clean as it usually is. It is almost like she is confused and angry as to what… I don't know what it could be at all? The doors to the hall cracked open and I jumped down from the pile of wood keeping myself hidden from everyone as I stalked behind My Drákon breathing in her smell as I went. Darting underneath the closet house I froze as a pair of heavy snow boots stopped in front of me. I cringed at the dingy smell encircling me as my rival pulsed out that vulgar smell. How does My Drákon cope with that? Only the gods know. The boots moved away along with the smell and I could breathe again. I hate him so much. There was a stomp of those same boots on the wood above me. Damn it… How can I make my way out of this now!?

Keeping very still I waited for the noise to pass. I jumped at an almighty thud that came rattling down the planks just above my head. The wood groaned in pain and who I could assume was my rivals arse slamming against the floor. Hopefully it was where My Drákon hit him… Hard. I grinned at the thought and sighed out knowing I was now in the clear. A few moments passed and the girl in tattered clothing stepped down the stairs leading to the door and retreated to the old hall. I snarled at the village, it needs someone to come and build it anew. This could be where My Drákon and I could start a family of our own. A place where the children could be safe from anyone and most importantly My Drákon would have no one around to take her away from me, as I haven't seen one male around in this village yet. Really this is the prime place. If I build a small house on top of the mountain – she won't be able to escape should I have to turn to plan B. Interference would be futile as no one would be able to find us without becoming lost in the wilds…! It is almost too perfect! I stifled a giggle by pressing a hand to my mouth. There was a light creak as a snow boot pressed against the dark wood of the step just ahead of me. I knew who it was instantly.

"Now where is that bucket." There was a light sigh emanate from My Drákon which made me almost groan in excitement just hearing her voice when it made contact with my ears. She is so wonderful, borderline perfect I could say. If she wasn't with that creature, then she defiantly would be more than perfect. Her shoes drummed lightly against the snow as she walked around the back of the house, her feet came to a stop in front of a brown box, before preceding to drop a bucket next to her feet and still knocking around in the box. "Oh there's the kettle." She mumbled and I smirked gently at her adorableness. I can't wait to marry her.

Night time came around and soon enough both My Drákon and Laxus had left for the banquet being held in their honour. I just waited till they left before slipping into the house and prowling through their goods. Nothing much was there; of importance anyways. The only thing that was of use was My Drákon's spare t-shirt, which I pilfered from her sack so I could wear it to bed or have it as a pillow case.

Slipping out into the cold air I breathed in deep and located My Drákon. Via her beautiful smell that floated out of the broken old hall; that was being revived with a scratchy radio, dying candles and a table that was hardly fit for use. That was teetering just holding the small amount of food that had been laid on it which consisted of soups and dried meats. The party was soon finished I could tell My Drákon was only there to not insult the leader, the rival on the other hand wasn't afraid to show his boredom and was pulling round my poor Drákon as if she were a rag doll. It took everything in my being not to slash his throat open.

* * *

Flurries of snow came drifting down and settling against the already 60cm thick white carpet that glistened in the silver moonlight. The chill it brought with it also was evident by my numb fingers and toes as well as uncontrollable shivering.

I trudged along behind Laxus, the snow felt like it was up to my neck and almost seemed to suffocate me as I carried on insanely shivering.

"Cold?" Laxus questioned giving me a small glance over his shoulder.

"Y-yes." I stuttered as my teeth chattered together and rubbing my hands against my arms furiously trying to warm my body up best as possible. Laxus sighed and pulled me into his chest embracing me in warmth and wrapping his coat around me, resting his head onto my head.

"I hope this warms you up a little. We will make camp here till the snow stops." He mumbled, the vibrations rumbling through his chest and warming me up more so than before.

"Okay." I answered and intertwined my fingers in the fur lining of the coat as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Camp was quickly set up thanks to my magic and Laxus's teleportation ability to find dry wood and twine to have a fire up and burning within a few minutes. As soon as the fire was burning I was there curled up next to it, Laxus sitting behind me with his hands wrapped round my waist his chin on my head.

"Thanks for keeping me warm." I whispered into his blanket that was draped over my own. The smell of male and bonfire mixing into my nose as I inhaled the smell of adventure made me feel giddy. Closing my eyes off to the snowy world I listened quietly to the sounds of nature as well as Laxus's deep breaths.

"Y-yea." He mumbled back and removed his chin from my head, not too long after I felt the same weight against my shoulder his hot breath that was almost static in the air, tickled against my neck.

"I heard what you and Mira-Jane were talking about the other day."

My body froze up. My fingers gripped to the blankets tighter than before. The snow seeming to stop their flurries with me.

"What about it?" I stuttered out and readied to stand up to run away into the safety of the tent.

"I didn't know you felt that way... I always thought you and Natsu had a thing going?" Laxus shifted closer to me pulling me closer against his chest.

"I - I - I didn't know you could hear that..." I mumbled and rested back against his muscular chest.

"I did." It made me crack a small smile. The Tsundere Laxus, who was strong, independent and even a total smart ass was letting me see his softer side. It almost took me aback.

"Well, I guess now you know." I whispered back into the cold night. My eyes still shut allowing me to feel the magic around me the most prominent source being the lightning dragon slayer behind me.

"Don't start feeling up my magical energy." He snapped and stood up abruptly his face red with embarrassment and quickly darting into the wooded area. I smirked as I watched him bound along over the thick snow and into the undergrowth, I thought it best to leave him be. Closing my eyes again I steadied myself and watched the magical energy present itself in my dark vision, making out each violet outline of tree, animal or even snowflake. I ignored Laxus' strong magical energy as it almost blinded me and was a massive interference most of the time. Suddenly a strong gust of dark violet swept up over my body. My vision distorted I quickly snapped open my eyes and stared directly where the dark magical gust came from.

"I can feel someone." I hissed and stood from my seat dropping the blankets onto it. Readying myself for an attack.

"What are you doing!?" Laxus snapped coming back into view and interrupted my focus, still blushing furiously.

"I felt something." I murmured not taking my eyes off the point of the strong energy.

"It was probably me, having a piss. Now go to bed, we have to go early tomorrow since someone slowed us down I want to go home!" He grumbled and scooped up the blankets which I had discarded against the makeshift wooden chair. I growled back in answer knowing Laxus was in no state to argue with me.

"Come to bed. Now." He grumbled low in his throat in irritation, disinterested in arguing with me. I reluctantly obliged and turned round taking my eyes off of the dark magic source. Slipping into the tent I decided against informing Laxus since he would just ignore me. So I began to strip down to my underwear startling the already flustered Laxus, who couldn't take his eyes away his face going brighter red with each second.

* * *

Natsu 

I watched her talk to that lightning freak with such a carefree manor it was annoying me. The mere fact that they were so close and that hulking male was curled up around her like some dog pissed me off even more.

How could she talk to him so happily!? I growled low in my chest in warning readying to pounce when needed. That's when Laxus sprang up and sprinted off. I looked on with a smirk.

A while later when they had both retreated into the tent, once the coast was clear I stalked into their camp. I began to snoop about the camp hunting through the small radius of the interior, I came upon the plates and cutlery that sat by the dying camp fire. My Drákon fork sat on top of the plates her name engraved into the metal handle. Before I knew what I was doing, my fingers reached out and picked up the utensil gingerly so no sound was made. I held the handle up to my nose and inhaled the smell of My Drákon. She smelled so good I just couldn't figure out why I love her so much, it might be that she smells like Candy floss or that she is so strong I don't know.

"Shit." I heard the sweet chime of My Drákon sweet voice emanating from the tent that she was sharing with that thug. Replacing the utensil, I stood up and slunk forward toward the tent.

"What's wrong?" My rival grunted.

"It's stuck."

"Well stop moving, I'll pull it out."

"Laying on top of me won't help." My fury rose, was he really doing what I think he was doing!?

"Ow ow ow! Laxus it's hurting." She whined. I felt my fire burning brighter within me and let out an animalistic snarl.

"Hold still, almost there." I snapped and roared out in rage before I blew out a breath of fire, incinerating the tent and everything else in my path. My vision shrouded in red. Another snarl droned out from between my lips as my eyes fell upon...

Laxus sitting on top of My Drákon, his legs straddling her whilst she was trapped in her sleeping bag... Both furiously fiddling with the zip that was caught in one of the strings.

"What are you doing to her!" I bellowed and stood ready in fighting stance.

"Salamander! What the fuck are you doing here!" Laxus snarled and stood over My Drákon who was still trapped in her sleeping bag and was still trying to free herself.

"Give me a sec..." (y/n) growled and wiggled out of her restrains.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" She asked as she stood up her body covered by only a thin blanket. She had nothing on underneath due to that she began to shiver again. The amount of times I've wanted to grab her and cuddle her to keep her warm was unimaginable.

"I'm here to keep you safe (y/n). Especially from that excuse of a dragon slayer." I growled hardly able to control my temper. Laxus growled back his fangs elongating in threat.

"I will hurt you Salamander." My rival hissed, and tore the remnants of his torched shirt off. The scales on his forearms beginning to show through on his skin.

"You're in my way." I growled low.

* * *

(y/n)

There was something desperately wrong with Natsu. There were dark rings under his eyes which weren't there yesterday. His whole magical aura, once bright; felt disturbed... It felt evil. I pressed my hand against Laxus shoulder knowing both parties will end up injured with Natsu in this state.

"Hey Laxus, go fetch some water." I pressed my hand to his chest, Natsu let out a demonic snarl in response and took two steps forward his fangs lengthening and his scales beginning to push through his skin.

"Hell no." Laxus shot a glare at me in warning clearly not amused by the idea. I connected my eyes with the older male with a firm look, as much as I don't want to entertain Natsu any further especially from what happened last night in the bath tub.

"Please. I need to be alone with him." I whispered almost pleading with him. As much as I didn't want to be alone with this maniac I assume he needs to have someone speak to him. That someone being me. Laxus let out an enraged snarl and turned away from me. He snatched up his backpack and pulled out a spare shirt and passed it to me. His look of distain fixed on Natsu who was watching this scene play out intently;

"Just don't let him hurt you…" Laxus gave me an almost begging look.

"HA! You're the one who is more likely to do that you stupid fuck!" Natsu chuckled cynically prompting Laxus to fight. I just gave Laxus a half-arsed smile and rested my hand onto his shoulder. He grumbled and took off to the forest his eyes not leaving me till I could see him no more.

"Why are you here?" I snarled.

"I'm here for you My Drákon! I missed you this morning before you went on your quest." He beamed. That smile wasn't genuine; it was too dull for the Natsu I knew.

"I told you to stay away after what happened yesterday." My brows furrowed and gave a direct look of disgust.

"I can't. After I overheard you and Mira-Jane chatting away like two teenage girls, I figured out that you would never truly love me till that piece of dragon meat was out of your life… for good." Natsu mumbled and strode toward me his arms out stretched signalling he wanted an embrace. I growled in warning and my fangs elongated in defence. I held my ground and slipped on Laxus' shirt over my body to keep me warm whilst I deal with this bastard. Natsu growled deeply as I rearranged the black shirt over my frame.

"Take that filth off, he shouldn't have the luxury of being near you." Natsu hissed and jumped on me. His hands grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head as we fell into the thick snow. I let out a strangled gasp refusing to let out a yelp in fear.

"Fuck you." I snarled whilst pushing against the stronger male.

"Oh My Drákon, pretty girls shouldn't use that kind of language…" Natsu sneered and dipped his face so it was just millimetres from mine. "You know pretty girls should have their mouth washed out when they swear." Before I could react Natsu slammed his lips to mine. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and began to fill up as much of my mouth as possible. He groaned out in excitement and pulled away his pupils dilating as his eyes found mine. His touch seemed to burn me as he ran his free hand along my face and down to the collar of the shirt.

"I thought I told you to take this off My Drákon." Natsu snarled deep within his chest and lit up his right hand a dark fire seeming to encircle it lighting up his twisted sneer. I admit I was scared… I didn't want to tell him or show him. But it was obvious with the shivering, and cold sweat that was trickling down my face. He brought his hand down to my chest and began to burn away the shirt. The heat was uncanny it burned my skin the closer he brought his hands the more it hurt and I couldn't quench the cries building in my throat. I couldn't help but scream out in agony.

Again

Again

And again.

"Who is a good girl? That wasn't so bad was it?" Natsu cooed and pressed his lips to the ugly burns that trailed down in a line from where the shirt once was to where it ended. I felt naked and vulnerable, I hated myself for it. I watched wide eyed as Natsu latched his fingers into the waist band of his trousers and began to pull them down. His giggling intensified the further the trousers went.

"NATSU!" Laxus roared breaking any attempt for Natsu to lay a finger on me.

* * *

Laxus

I stood down by the river pacing back and forth, the cold seeming to try and distract me from my tornado of thoughts. There was an inkling in my mind as to why Natsu was doing this but surly those were myths and just stories so partners stay faithful. But it couldn't be...

"Fucking hell!" I shouted into the forest and swung my fist into one of the many trees that surrounded me. I sighed out in frustration and dropped to my knees in the snow.

"Fuck." I growled in defeat.

The repressive silence seemed to eat away at me from the outside inward. I do love her and I want to be there to protect her… How can I now with that psychopath following her around?  
All of a sudden a pained scream echoed through the forest and hit me square in the face. I scrambled to my feet in panic and bolted through the forest toward the screams that sounded like a dragon was being tortured.

"I'm coming!" I snarled and charged toward the epicentre of the noise. Crashing through the undergrowth; I came to a sight that should have never been if I hadn't of left. Natsu was standing over (y/n) shirtless and removing his trousers only leaving him in his boxers whilst (y/n) laid naked in the snow shivering in terror and trying to slide away from that psychopath and failing miserably.

"NATSU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rage was all I could feel as that animal stood over his face so close to hers he was almost touching her nose. My magic bubbled up in my throat as I blasted out a breath of electricity and it hit Natsu head on, pushing him off into the snowy tundra. I bounded over the thick layers of snow and scooped up (y/n) being careful not to touch the burns on her abdomen. I need to get her somewhere safe… Somewhere he can't touch her, and that place is nowhere near here.

"She is mine!" A fist connected to my face with searing heat and strength. I flew back dropping (y/n) onto the blanket of snow. I growled out a painful huff as I hit the floor heavily.

"I will kill you. You shouldn't be near her… You would be better off dead!" Natsu screamed and charged at me his fangs bared and the dark fire surrounding him melted the snow away as well as burning up the grass underneath. The dark red scales on his body, now more prominent than before, began to show… He is not holding back, so neither will I. Groaning in discomfort as my scales popped through my own skin the magic within me growing outward in strength, I can beat him. I do it all the time, now will be no different than all those other times he tried to bite off more than he could chew.

"I will never die by the hands of you!" I thundered and sprinted at Natsu. My amber lightning dancing violently around my fists as it connected with Natsu's abdomen leaving him winded. But it hardly threw him off enough to not fight back. Instead it angered him more. He snarled and threw his blazing knuckles into my chest. I coughed and stepped back. We exchanged punches and kicks, our magic growing the angrier we became. A fist to the face and foot to the stomach, it felt like hell but I won't be beaten.

"Why won't you just die!?" Natsu screamed as he blew out a roaring flame, incinerating not only the ground and forest but my skin as well. I had never felt pain like it! My whole body hurt even though it only caught my chest. It was a burning pain like no other.

"Lightning Dragon: Lighting fist!" I shouted and rammed the cracked knuckles into his chest, earning a violent crack emanate from his ribs as they caved in around the fist. I smiled out in satisfaction that I was finally dealing some damage that will hurt for a very long time. The force of the blow sent Natsu back into the now blood splattered floor, mixed with the cold muddy surface we had both created. A growl erupted from Natsu as he sprang back up and buried his newly grown claws into my shoulders, drool dripping off his tongue as we fell back against the ground not giving me anytime to retain my balance as I fell. I bellowed out in pain as the claws sank even deeper into my flesh. I let out another yell as golden scales tore off the skin leaving wounds that were beginning to bleed out. Bringing up my foot I slammed it into his stomach, dislodging him and his fiery claws. Crimson liquid poured out of the open wounds and down my body along with a tremendous amount of pain that no adrenalin could conceal. Quickly glancing over at (y/n) I hissed at Natsu baring my fangs and claws, I leapt at him and tore a lump of flesh out of the underneath of his shoulder. The pink haired fool flew back with a roar of pain landing flat against the floor, crimson blood pouring everywhere. I spat out the chunk of redden muscle and grinned at him, his blood dripping from my mouth and fangs. I am finally winning this fight. But I always win.

"Natsu, why try against me you know you will never win. Why are you trying?! You will never win in a fight against me: You will never win in a fight against me! You will never win her heart, you will never win against me!" I shouted out manically and slammed my foot into the hole in his side causing him to scream in agony. I rolled him over so he was face up so he could see me before I kill him, I smirked as I brought my face close to his and pressed my heel into his chest feeling the crunching of the broken sternum. Natsu's eyes widened with excitement as my face came close to his. This act confused me and caught me off guard.

"You don't love her, you don't know her, you don't deserve her." Natsu whispered, before I could react there was a burning pain in the back of my calf as he sank his teeth into the muscle of my leg. I roared out and raked my claws up his back slashing through scales and skin. One of us is going to win and it is going to be me.

* * *

Both males were covered in blood, each looked more like animals than proud dragons. What can I say, I'm no better than the pair of them. Laying in the snow, burned - broken and bruised. Almost on the verge of tears knowing I have lost a best friend. We could have been something. I always stuck up for you Natsu so why now of all times? I can still remember running into you whilst being chased by Laxus, like it was yesterday.

" _Why are you here? You're not supposed to be!" A big blond haired male snapped and tore back the rose bush that I was hiding in. The thorns scratching my face, limbs and torso and pulling at all of my exposed skin. I shied back further into the bush and glanced around the place trying to find an escape route._

" _I… I – I – It's the only safe place here…" I whispered back in fright, I couldn't cope being around people. So many foster parents who didn't want me because I would make things happen that shouldn't. They didn't think my eyes, that glowed like galaxies were right for a human. But I'm not a human… I was raised by dragons._

" _I, I, I, I don't care you shouldn't be here! I'm taking you into the guild hall the old man can decide what to do with you." The blond imitated me and made a grab for my wrist. I panicked and retracted further from him._

" _Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." He growled and made another grab for me. I whimpered and allowed him to take hold of my wrist before guiding me out into the bush. I was reluctant to go with him someone I didn't know let alone trust at all… Now I could study him; He must have been no older than twenty, blond hair that poked out of his head that shimmered in the sunlight muscles growing out from under his violet shirt. I had seen him around the guild hall and the gardens causing fights and being angry with world. Although his magical aura was strong but it felt somewhat artificial almost not pure. My thoughts were snapped when I was yanked into the guild hall that I had infiltrated multiple times and successfully been undetected. Or so I thought._

 _"Ahh Laxus, you finally found the girl from the garden… took you long enough." A stout man with an orange t-shirt smirked to himself and glanced at who I could assume was Laxus. The man towering over me snorted back and pushed me in front of him towards the small old man._

" _Well it's nice to finally meet you (y/n). I'm Makarov the master of this guild I believe you have been in my garden for a year now and you've not once said hello." The old man chuckled to himself and passed a glass of water over to me. I sceptically took it watching everyone else around me with caution whist downing the drink furiously quick. "How long have you been out there? A year right?" The small man asked and took the glass off me and set it down beside him, maintaining eye contact with me._

" _Yes. It was the only place humans wouldn't go." I mumbled and licked my thumb before scrubbing at the back of my hands to rub off some of the dirt. I kept my gaze to the floor and shuffled on the spot as I felt many pairs of eyes boring into me and I couldn't shift away from them. Makarov held his gaze at my form before motioning to a white-haired wizardess to come over._

" _Mira-Jane, take her to the baths, clean her up nice." I glanced up to see a young woman no older than nineteen bound up to me and offer out her hand in greeting. I elected not to touch her, due to the strange, powerful aura she emitted._

" _Hello, I'm Mira-Jane, Nice to meet you! Come on, let's go clean you up, how long since you last had a shower?" I stopped paying attention after that and followed along behind the sapphire eyed woman. Not stopping to observe the hall or its residents so I can escape from their scrutinising gaze._

 _Later on that day after I hand been soaked, dried and attacked with the vicious hair brush, an extremely hot metal curling wand and abused with make-up I finally was set free from the gabbing hands of Mira-Jane; only to be dragged back to the guild hall to be watched by more wizards in clothes that were one size too big for my short frame._

" _That is the same girl from earlier right?!" I heard whispers though the guild hall as I was guided back up to the master following Mira-Jane closely._

" _You're new!" I stopped abruptly as shock of pink hair came into view and a nose was pressed to my face and neck. I growled out low in warning and sprung back in panic. "You smell good… Like Cotton Candy…" The young wizard was no older than me but I could almost see his aura smacking me in the face with the strength of it. It was fiery and warming almost like I wanted to sit near him but if I did it would burn me. As kind as he seemed and as much as I wanted to be near him something was saying no. I couldn't figure out what though._

" _Step away from her." The big blond mage from earlier thundered over to Natsu and grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him away from me. A snarl droning out from his lips as the pink haired male growled back defensively._

" _It's not like you care!" Natsu hissed his lips pulled back to show his sharp canines. Laxus immediately returned the gesture and added a sharp snarl to compensate the lack of a comeback._

" _I think I know who your questing partner will be my dear…" Makarov interrupted the two males with his booming voice._

" _Hang on. I haven't even been able to decide whether I want to be in the guild!" I snapped and backed up from Mira-Jane and the two males. Panic surrounded me again, I didn't want to be in a guild I don't want to save people I want to save myself! How do I know what this guild actually does?_

" _Well you have been living within our property for a long time. I think it is the least you could do to repay the debt you ow us in food you have stolen over the years." Makarov grinned and beckoned me forward to him. I reluctantly stepped toward him looking for an escape route in case it wasn't safe._

" _But that doesn't mean I want to help you. I have my own problems." I snapped back and stayed one step away from the old man hoping he would understand my wishes._

" _Where would you go? You have nowhere to stay? No one to call your family. So what problems do you have that that we couldn't help you with?" The old man looked me straight in my eyes almost forcing an answer out of me. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he is right. Reluctantly, I nodded._

 _That day my galaxy FairyTail mark appeared which I grew to treasure. Along with growing to love Natsu and eventually Laxus._

 _Oh Natsu… I remember that laugh… That smile. So bright and caring and clean it could calm any storm or sooth any spirt. I could have loved you and probably once did, but now you aren't who you were… When you came back from that quest in the mountains something about you changed and not for the good, you became tainted. Now you are no longer the Natsu I used to know._

"You are an imposter! You aren't Natsu… Perhaps if I kill you then the old Natsu will come back!?" I hissed as the realisation hit me and pulled myself up off the snow that was melting due to the imposters flames incinerating everything that was close to it. I am a dragon that won't allow people to pretend to be my friend or my love. Turning toward the mage I snarled low in pain as my nails and teeth extended into fangs and talons glowing bright purple in the moonlight.

"I won't let you live YOU IMPOSTER!" I screamed. Power surged all around me as I stepped slowly forward anger bubbling the closer I came to that liar. I won't let it hurt me or anyone I love anymore!

* * *

Falling back into the snow I let out a snarl of agony and grimaced as the hurt from all over began to sink in more so than before. Natsu's fangs finally released from my calf; blood was dripping down his entire body and smeared across his now bruising face I knew it wasn't just his blood but mine too… His eyes widened at me the pupils dilating and fangs bared in excitement as he spat out the red liquid mixed with saliva from between his lips. Stumbling back up I swung with my claws extended out at Natsu's face, it missed by millimetres, only to nick off a length of his pink hair.

"Oh, Laxus… It looks like you lose!" He laughed and landed a blow against my eye causing me to flick back into the ground. Pain erupting within my face that travelled through my entire eye and into the brain. I choked back blood and tried my best to stop the spinning in my eyes and crawled up back onto my hands and knees. "Why won't you just DIE!?" That maniac screamed and swung his foot up into my abdomen. I hardened my stomach waiting for the collision but it never came…

"You're an imposter!" Violet magic erupted in my vision as she stood there bright and fierce. Her eyes swirled with galaxies as her violet claws elongated with those white fangs protruding from the front of her mouth. I glanced over at the glittering translucent dragon tail and wings growing from the back of her body. She was terrifying…

"No I'm not! I am your Natsu what are you talking about?!" Natsu stood up from the ground his face full of confusion and disarray. She will kill him, I could tell from her stance – From her face. More magical energy from the surrounding environment closed in on her; its bright glowing light, wrapping around her to form more of the translucent violet dragon.

"You're lying!" She screamed and threw out her fist at him, suddenly Natsu was thrown back into the mountain side. Snapping my eyes to (y/n) the first half of the glittering, dusty, violet dragon had appeared. The head, neck and arms had grown and continued to grow as she sucked in the magical energy now not just from the environment but also me. It was all being absorbed into her. She is becoming her ultimate form, a gigantic dragon. With her at the heart.

"He is making you think that isn't he?!" Natsu screamed and threw himself back at me floating through mid-air his fists poised to strike. As sudden as Natsu's recovery, he didn't anticipate the huge now fully formed dragon to snatch him out of mid-flight and slam him to the ground. Looking up at the dragon I stared in awe at the twenty-meter-tall beast. Wings extended and head reared back readying to fight. I covered my ears as she let out a bellowing roar that I'm sure could be heard all the way from here to FairyTail.

" _ **You're not Natsu, you're not the person we know. You are an imposter! An intruder! Give Natsu his body back!"**_ Thundering dragon fists rained down on the younger mage and for the first time in a very long time I was scared… She isn't in control. Not anymore. The young, beautiful mage I know isn't here, she is watching whilst this dragon controls her. As much as I want Natsu to die for what he has done. This is not the way to go around things.

"L-Let him go! You are going to kill him!" I shouted and stumbled up from the ground, in tremendous amounts of pain. The dragon ignored me, its eyes floating to glance at me but barely acknowledged my existence. "Hey (y/n)! This isn't right!" The dragon stirred at that and turned to me its head raised and fists leaving what's left of Natsu in the ground. Its body banging down onto all fours, its nose coming close to me. I felt so small compared to this beast, this is where our magic comes from… where her magic comes from.

" _ **What is right then human? For this creature to abuse my host? For him to have his magic drained? You forget human he is a dragon slayer as is she. They cannot be killed as easily as you think."**_ The dragon snorted out a breath blasting snow and ice into the air knocking me back onto the ground. Its face defined by the glittery glow of the magic particles making up its body its swirling eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't answer, _**"I thought so."**_

The dragon grumbled and turned back Natsu wheezing out his dying breaths into the icy night sky. It began to raise its fists again, its face conflicted with emotion. It waited and waited and yet, it did nothing just stare at the broken body on the floor. Slowly its fists uncurled and it rested its scaly hands back onto the floor. She wouldn't kill him. She never would. She loves him more than me and yet I'm not hurt by this not in the slightest.

" _ **Let's go."**_ She rumbled and turned to me. She dropped her head to the floor allowing me to climb on. I was startled by this sudden move and didn't know what to do? I just stood in front of her my mouth open in awe. This dragon with (y/n) at the heart was allowing me to ride upon her. With reluctance, I made my way up onto the back of the neck, half expecting to fall through the swirling violet body as I mounted her. Glancing back at the mangled body back on the floor a pang of guilt erupted within me. Looking back at all those times we had spent together and yet… I know I should hate him – wish him dead… But I guess like her, I couldn't pull the trigger. A few moments later we were high within the sky, the night air clear and yet there was a sense of anger and peace. Tonight, we have both lost something dear. She has lost a friend – I have lost a lover.

Its been a year to the day and no trace of the body of Natsu could be found as there was an avalanche shortly after the brawl. Nothing has happened in this year.

Other than slow healing and many cases of panic attacks, during the night. She finally opened up to me about the fact that Natsu almost drowned her in the bath tub and what else he did. When she told me I understood why she lost it the way she did although I still don't understand fully why she didn't just end him after that.

Alas it wasn't my place to make a comment. I can still remember the many questions of the guild members, and after a week of waiting that hard conversation was had with the guild. Few questions were answered and many were left unsaid. Lucy ran out crying whilst Grey and Erza began screaming in rage asking the same question of "why?" I didn't register any other looks or noise only those two;

" _Why didn't you just stop him in other ways!? He didn't have to die!" Grey bellowed out in rage, Erza too in shock to move or say anything but stand there and cry._

" _You weren't there Grey. You didn't see what he did." I mumbled out in shame as the realisation of my actions finally began to sink in._

" _You could have tried!" Erza screamed the brunt of our actions finally began to sink in. Before I could even react Grey's fists were buried into my shirt and he was shaking me back and forth in denial. "It's not true is it? It's all just some sick joke, right? Right?" Tears finally dripped down my face. I haven't cried in a while especially not over someone who I want to hate._

" _He was too far gone." (y/n) crocked out as she finally came down the stairs from the hospital wing being helped by Mira-Jane, the gigantic burn down her chest was still open and wasn't covered. So, everyone could see what he did. All conversation stopped short and every single pair of eyes looked our way._

" _He did that? He couldn't have… He loved you so much (y/n). He loved you. He loved you. HE LOVED YOU!" Grey cried hysterically before collapsing to his knees. His cries being reciprocated by many in the guild as (y/n) turned on her heel and left the main hall her face devoid of emotion. She cared too much to know anything different. To want to know anything else besides what had happened._

No one has spoken about that day since, although there was a silence throughout the building no one saying anything – No one doing anything – No one fighting, arguing, joking. It was dark and cold and grieving. May be this isn't the day I should ask her that question.

* * *

I was hiding within my apartment. This isn't the day I want to see that place let alone anyone in it. I would rather not see their hateful glares and wondering stares at the scar that I had recently tattooed with a galaxy to remind me that I am bigger than him and that I won't let what he did dictate my life. Although the anxiety and depression was still heavy set and may not leave me for a while. Since Laxus has moved in the nightmares weren't so bad anymore. Both Laxus and I were the rock we needed to lean on. And I know I love him now, the way that a woman loves a man, not a childish way like I did Natsu, where I just wanted him for the sake of sex or to call him mine. Compared to the love I have for Laxus now – It was weak.

"Hey Drako, I'm back. Get your shit together we are going out." Laxus had formed a new habit of calling me Drako since he saw my ultimate form and taken to calling me something representing that form.

"Okay." I pulled myself out of the bed and began to ready myself for the day ahead.

An hour later we arrived at the country park, a place filled with cherry blossoms and a beautiful sparkling lake that ran all the way to the ocean. It had been a while since I left the comfort of the apartment and milled around the country side. So I was always two steps ahead of Laxus. Who was very quiet compared to his usual gobby self.

"Hey (y/n)," Laxus called out, I stopped walking and turned around to see him a few paces behind me looking rather sheepish and nervous. His eyes hidden and his right hand clutching something small and black within his right hand. I didn't say anything just waited to see what he had to say.  
"I – I…" His whole body was trembling as he took a wooden step forward, closing the gap between us. "I – wanted to say that… I brought you out here because…" Laxus' continues stuttering was starting to unnerve me. I don't know what he wanted and I know he wasn't dangerous but something seemed off. "I love you. And I want you to know that ever since that day – You have been different and I want you to be okay so I want to be able to be there for you… For life…" Laxus took one last step toward me before dropping down on one knee. His hands shanking as he brought up the little black box splitting it in two.

"What I'm saying is… Will you (y/n) (l/n) take me as your husband?" I was too stunned to move or say or do anything. Was he really asking this question? Was this really happening? I was gobsmacked, I didn't see this coming… I just held out my hand in response. He slipped it on to my left finger and pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"I take that as a yes then?" he smirked choking back tears that were already streaming down his face.

"Y-yes!" I cried back.

* * *

 ** _Hello there I hope you are enjoying so far, I am looking to do another fanfiction yandere/Reader so if you could take a couple of seconds to vote on my poll or make a review below for any others you want._**

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Thanks for the support guys I'm really pleased you guests want a story from me and since this is the only way to communicate to you guys that is what I'm going to do. NO MORE NARUTO SUGGESTIONS DAMNIT! (sighs) you have one coming._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I feel so… girly." I mumbled out and flicked the chapel length train of the wedding dress behind me only to have it fall back into the same position. I ran my fingers over the gold, hand beaded lace that covered the bodice giving the illusion of magical branches dancing all the way down to just above the knee. There was a light scoff emanate from behind me as my mother came into view holding Mair-Jane's hand tightly. The pair of them were much more ready for my big day than I was. Considering the opponents I have fought this should be the easiest battle yet - my head said otherwise.

"You look stunning." My mother smiled and pressed her hands either side of my cheeks in excitement, tears of happiness were brewing in the corners of her eyes. As she pulled me down for a hug off the step I was on.

"Thanks Mum." I smiled and resisted the tears that were threatening to fall. Standing back up I dabbed under my eyes with my fingers and sniffing back the watery snot in my nose trying not to ruin the make-up that took god knows how long to put on.

I grinned at her and sucked in a breath as I heard the organs begin to play. The two women beside me hurried out of the room knowing that was their que to leave. I sucked in a strong breath. Finally Laxus and I will be one. I stepped forward out of the room and on to the future.

* * *

The last time I was this dressed up I was attending the funeral of a once dear friend who went insane. Now this time it was for the celebration of life and love. Although I could feel the static in the air as my temper increased the more nervous I became it didn't help I could feel the nervous magic pulse from the other side of the guild hall from (y/n) and it set me on edge.

"Come on Laxus." Freed smiled lightly and looked me up and down and strolled over to re-knot the violet tie into a Winsor knot. "Relax my friend. You both love each other very much." I growled low and huffed out as much of my irritation as possible. Why is this such a nervous ordeal it's not like we haven't seen each other's weaknesses been in each other shoes.

"Yea, yea." I hissed and stepped out passed the heavy wooden doors and into the elegant room which would hold the wedding ceremony. The walls decorated with white satin mixed with blue and violet ribbons that dangled between the beautiful bows mounted on the walls and back of the chairs that sat in uniform rows waiting for people to settle into them. I glanced down at the floor which glowed in blue, purple and white petals which swirled and curved along the floor all the way up the aisle soon she will be walking on it towards me. Making my way up the steps I couldn't help by have a small smile creep onto my face as I glanced down at my polished black dress shoes.

"That's gunna be the last time I go up those steps being an unmarried man." I grinned to Freed. The green haired mage stared back at me reciprocating my grin and patted my back gently. Standing ready at the alter I placed my hands in front of me shifting my weight from foot to foot. Fuck, I'm not ready for this. Letting out another exasperated sigh. I gripped my hands tightly in front of me and the organ began to play. Silence fell upon the room, the only thing that could be heard was that stupid droning instrument that filled the hall that we stood in. I watched as the doors to the back opened and the love of my life stepped into the hall.

My god. She was stunning.

Before I knew it she was standing next to me by the alter, the priest droning away next to me. But I was too lost in her swirling eyes to do anything. To say anything. To even listen. She is my everything. I will take care of her to my dying breath and I will never put her in harm's way.

"Anyone who wishes to give a reason as to why these two shouldn't be wed – please speak now, or forever hold your reason." There was silence.

"I have a reason ~ She belongs to me!"

* * *

 ** _Andreus here, Sorry for taking my time with this I thought I would put up a snippet of chapter four up so you readers know I am continuing. A lot is happening ~ I have just come back from travelling Japan and various other things have happened since my return. I hope you continue to follow along. Hopefully the full chapter will be up by the end of this week. Thank you for your patience._**

 ** _Thank you for the ideas and I have started work on a naruto yandere fic. I request that when you leave a review with your name on it so I can thank you and not put up the entire review so they know who they are. Thanks for taking the time for supporting me it makes me want to write more, any other ideas please leave them in the reviews._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She is finally home! It took me a while to make this place decent for her but I had finally made it. It's perfect size house for rising our family, I know she will love it when she wakes up. Especially since I just saved her from the worse mistake of her life. Now that stupid fuck is dead it means there are no male rivals. Her family is all gone the only people she will have now is FairyTail who are miles and miles away. Good luck to anyone finding this place. I breathed out a sigh as I watched her chest rise and fall in that burned wedding dress. I want her to be in the dress I picked out for her… I want her to eat the food I picked out for her. I want her to love me so much that she doesn't know what to do with it all! She will be the angel that I hold forever! Quickly shuffling around behind her I glanced at the long silver chains attached to the Iron bracelets making sure they are comfortable for her. I know Iron* burns her and the blisters were growing more so with time but if this is the only way to subdue her then it must be done. I rolled her over onto her back and swept her hair back away from her face. The makeup that was once perfect yesterday was now smudged and tear stained. Should I clean her up?

No, she might make a break for it… although I don't like to admit it she is stronger than me magically and I would rather not have to go through more years of being away from her so I can get her back. There was a soft moan erupt from her lips and I purred as she was waking up. God, I have waited for so long for her to come back to me. She has grown into a fine woman she is in her prime… an absolute beauty. Her breathing rapidly intensified and she began to claw at her wrists.

"It hurts!" She whimpered and rolled away from me. She clearly wasn't awake yet. Should I use some of that chemical the alchemist gave me to keep her out for a while longer? I don't know what to do! I haven't seen her for so long I'm stuck; all my plans have gone out of the window. Damn it! I held my breath as she let out a scream and bolting up right her body convulsing as she coughed and vomited across the room, gripped her head with both hands visibly sinking her nails into her messy curled violet hair. She shuddered and brought her hands down to see her wrists "Fucking Iron!?" She began yanking at the chains bringing her hands away and panting as she yelled out in pain every time her hands contacted the silver metal. She then stopped - Her eyes rolled back into her head and started to fall back. I dived for her head before it smashed against the floor and managed to stop her from hitting the wooden boards. She was out again.

"God what am I going to do with you?" I mumbled and pulled out the key for the chains. I better wash and change her before she wakes up again she will probably appreciate it more if she wakes up on her new bed rather than a floor. I unlocked the heavy metal cuffs and grimaced at the blisters that had formed up and around her wrists. I don't want her to see me as the bad guy. Surely, she won't? I mean… I saved her from that beast. It wasn't worthy of her anyway. Picking up her body gently I smiled down on her sleeping form as I carried her up to the bathroom. I couldn't leave her in the basement that's where only naughty girls go and hopefully she will never have to go there. Swinging open the heavy-set Iron door I turned to the first duck egg blue coloured bathroom door on my right. Strolling through it with at a grin; I rested her small frame onto the bathroom floor just next to the light blue towels and propping her head up on a small pile of them.

"Oh darling, what am I going to do with you?" I purred as I flicked on the tap allowing the crystallite water to run through the shower head generating steam that slowly filled the bathroom. Removing the remains of the tattered dress I smiled to watch the last of the remains gone of him. I will have to take it and dispose of it later in the meantime it will go behind that iron door and never - come - out.

After I washed, dried and dressed my drakon in a white cotton dress and placed her wet, brushed air into a loose bun. I picked her up and wondered into the living room, it was open plan and as large as I could build, to match the studio style of (y/n) old apartment. The only thing that wasn't similar to her apartment, was the bedroom was upstairs up a winding pathway of wooden steps spiralling up to a bright red door. I loved how I built the bedroom as almost like a nest. When she is in heat, I will be able to place her in our room and fill it with pillows and blankets all cosy and cave like. The entire room was basically a bed for us to sleep on. With fold out shelves, wardrobe and draws inside the walls. Placing one foot in front of the other as I stepped onto the spiral staircase to the red door. Who knows may be something good will come soon? I sure hope so! Finally reaching the door I opened it and placed her softly onto the bed. Sweeping her beautiful, violet hair from her face I smiled and rested a kiss on her cheek. She is my beautiful drakon and now we have no one to interfere! Sighing out lightly I wondered downstairs to see how the village was doing.

* * *

 _y/n_

 _"_ _Hey! What are you doing y/n?!" Laxus laughed and back-seat cuddled me. As I scrambled to hide his wedding present._

 _"_ _Damn you Laxus! You're not supposed to be here I'm wrapping your present." I sighed and rested my head back onto his shoulder._

 _"_ _I told you not to buy anything woman!" Laxus pressed his cheek against mine. Where would I be without him? He is my all, without him… I don't know how I would live._

 _"_ _I love you y/n,"_

 _"_ _I love you Laxus."_

 _Bang! Why is this happening! Why is Natsu here! I killed him! I left him on that mountain… I watched him be buried… another bench went flying overhead crushing someone underneath. So much dead, for what and I did nothing._

* * *

I bolted upright, sweat pouring off my face, something burns, why are my wrist burning? My eyes began to adjust to the dim light, everything hurts. Why does everything hurt?

"Laxus?" I called out as I felt around the soft floor, what is this? Where am I? Where's Laxus? Why the fuck are their pillows everywhere – My eyes snapped to a thin slither of light from what I could assume was a door as the thin white lines of light glowed eerily inward. "Laxus?" I called out louder this time. Where is he? I could feel the panic building within me. "Laxus where are you!?" I scrambled toward the door my silver claws tearing into the fabric spewing mattress stuffing everywhere. I slammed my fists against the door, "Fuck!" I sprang back in pain as I felt a searing heat trail up my wrists and over my palms. I haven't felt burns like these since I was a child… "Iron?" Looking down at my wrists I noticed a white gauze and bandage round both of my wrists. What's going on?! "Laxus where are you!?" I sunk my hands into the floor. The stuffing exploded around my fingers as I stopped breathing and started panting, where is Laxus? Where am I? What is this place? My breaths came short and rapid my eyes started to go fuzzy. No, no no no no no no! NO!

I screamed

Fabric taring between my silver talons lashed out against the surroundings, not caring what I was shredding in my path. "Laxus! Laxus! Laxus!" I screamed again, again and again.

* * *

 _Natsu_

"So is our queen finally here Majesty?" I glanced toward the silver haired nymph to my right.

"Yes Daphne, she is resting. She has had a long week, I finally rescued her from the animal that was keeping her hostage he nearly had her marry him." I seethed crushing a log in my hand that was supposed to be chopped up into firewood. I glanced over to Daphne and watched her eyes widen.

"I didn't realise the beast was that foul!?" Daphne hissed with me as her silver eyes turned red. "I wish I was with you my Lord when you took on the Beast when he almost killed you -" "We do not speak of that day Daphne." I snapped sharply. The red drained from her eyes as she dropped into the thin snowy, muddying her hands and knees.

"My deepest apologies Sire."

"Stand up Daphne; You don't need to apologies. Pick up your wood and help take it back."

"Thank-you Sire!" She beamed and pulled as much wood into her arms as possible. Before jogging towards the town which I had built up from the ruins it once was. I sighed out and glanced toward my large log house. Orange light shining out of the windows from the hearth; My darling within our room hopefully waking soon. I best go see her soon. Sighing out in pleasure I pondered over toward my home. I wonder what she will say when she sees me? I hope she will tell me she has missed me and tells me how she was a fool for ever going near that animal. Opening the door, I breathed in the new smell of my Drakon, she smelled just like I remembered… Candy floss – wait? Its being clouded by a putrid smell of That Beast… The smell grew stronger the closer I walked toward her. His smell… it's on her. Fuck, why is his smell still on her! She is finally home with me and she still smells like him. I roughly yanked at my shirt sticking my claws through it, which I hadn't realised had grown so long. I will have to wash her again, rid that smell in time, the way I want to remove it, may not be the correct time. I need to wait a little longer, hold the urge to fuck and dominate her like I have wanted to do for so long.

* * *

 **a/n: Hello readers my apologies for the format of the first upload... I don't quite know what happened there, I finally updated I will now be putting up 2000 word chapters than my promised 6000 so this story may go on longer than the intended 8 chapters. Thank you for being patient.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Drakon! Darling! Oh, what have you done?" I sighed out in frustration as feathers of the imported cushions floated down around the slashes in the futon mattresses. Exposing the stuffing, blood splatted up the walls. The cupboard doors were hanging off the hinges. It almost looks like a coop of chickens have been slaughtered. Why did she do this to me? I thought she would be so excited, clearly not. "Why would you do this Drakon? I thought you would be so happy."

"Where is Laxus." She snarled out, her eyes flicking to mine her look burning with hate. Oh, I thought she would be so happy.

 **"** He is gone now Darling, I freed you from him! He forced you to marry him, he forced you to nearly kill me." I beamed and opened my arms out for a hug. Surely, she wants to hug her Natsu, give her Natsu some affection? I stepped forward over the missing chunks of mattress and blooded feathers. A deep snarl tore through the air, warning me to stay away. "Oh darling, don't do that!" I sighed and whimpered out gently. I stopped in my tracks. "I will leave you here for a little longer then my Drakon hopefully you will come to your senses and realise you're not going to leave here, you're not going to disappear again. I won't let you." I threw that stupid ring he was supposed to wear at her for proof he was gone. I growled back and I felt my irritation building I don't want to give it to her but I know she won't believe me otherwise. I can't let myself get the better of this… Stay calm. I slammed the door aggressively and couldn't help but let a roar of anger rumble through the house.

She will grow to love me I know she will.

* * *

 _(y/n)_

I couldn't help but cry as soon as he left the room I was destroyed. Laxus couldn't be dead? Surely he is lying? I don't want to believe it. I grabbed the ring and pressed it to my lips. My Laxus, he couldn't really be dead?

 **One month later**

The days were in and out, nothing changed much. I was fed on intervals. I didn't want to eat but if I didn't Natsu would come in and sit with me till I ate, where I didn't want to have him near me, I would wolf it down and promptly throw it up till he clocked on and started sitting with me for 3 hours after. Trying and failing to make conversation. I wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk let alone look at that creature. He had matured massively. His shoulders had bulked out, his arms were nothing but muscle. He had grown much taller not as tall as Laxus was but still, his pink fucking hair was had grown long and unruly his jaw chiselled along with every muscle on his body. His aura radiated with power, he is strong… I hate him so much. The handle on the door slowly started to turn little by little, god he is coming back again.

"Drakon darling! Would you like to see the village I build for us? For our family?" I didn't answer. I haven't spoken a word since being take here. "Come along darling!" I growled low as he came closer to touch me. "Oh drakon please don't growl at me like that." He sighed and wrapped his hand slowly around my upper arm. I wanted to regurgitate at his touch, it sent heat all through my body. A sharp pleasurable feeling shot through my chest. I gasped and collapsed against the ground. Why is this happening now… "Darling! What's wrong – What's that smell?" He bared his fangs his eyes narrowing. He dipped his nose low to my neck and inhaled my smell, my body tingled with excitement as he came closer. I don't want this, I don't want him to be the one. No please don't. Another wave hit me as his lips brushed my skin, sending me crumpled to the floor my head spinning as my primitive side took over, rolling on its back to the dominate male looming over the top of me. My body reacted the way I didn't want it too. Why for fuck sake! I gasped in a breath as the feeling receded back down. Natsu came down from his high from the smell I was letting off.

"Darling… I'm sorry I don't know what came over me there… I'll get the doctor, stay here Drakon." He panicked and sprinted out of the room. No, this can't be happening now! Out of all people in the world it had to be with this fucking person I was stuck with. I hate this fucking world, I hate this fucking place, I want to go home, I want to go to Laxus!

"My darling! Asa is here, she will help you, I will wait downstairs shout if you want me and I will be by your side in an instant my Drakon." With that he left, I was finally without a shadow for what felt like a long time. My glare fell to the woman standing at the door. She looked familiar… No it can't be?

"Yes, my Queen, it is me. You saved us from the wicked king before our now beloved ruler… You and the other saved us all!"

"You have grown up…" I whispered and softened my glare to a gaze.

"You never came back, King Natsu says the man you were with hurt you, kidnapped you. He almost died trying to protect yo-" "Don't speak of Laxus in that way. He was not the one who kidnapped and abused me." I snarled baring my fangs at Asa. Standing on all fours like a wild animal ready to attack.

"I'm sorry my queen." She whimpered and bowed low. I sighed out and sank back into the shadows of the room. "It's not your fault, you have been told lies. Laxus was a kind man, he was a wonderful person he was to marry me. We were to be happy, we were to grow old, we were to die together." My voice cracked, and I coughed away the tears. My body convulsed again, releasing wave after wave of strangled moans and desperate want.

"My queen, you are in heat." Asa whispered her mouth open in shock.

"Please Asa I'm begging you, give me something to stop this!" I cried tears flooding down my face. "I don't want this. I really don't want this, he will breed me till he can go no more and my body won't stop him."

"I don't have anything to stop the heat. I can make something for the morning after?" She whispered quickly, as Natsu charged through the door.

"What's wrong with her Asa?!" He looked at me his nose filling with the smell of my heat. Realisation sunk into him as it clicked. His pupils turned into slits and his fangs elongated.

"She is in heat isn't she…" His voice rumbled low.

"I wouldn't recommend acting on it Majesty, she is weak –" "get out." "But, Majesty!"

"GET OUT!" Natsu howled and shoved her out of the room. I can't be alone with him, I tried to pull myself away from him. My arms not moving to my command, I dare to look at him. He sank down onto all fours crawling toward me, licking his lips in ecstasy.

"Darling, smells like you haven't been bred before. I'll be gentle I promise." He rumbled low and pulled off his trousers allowing his boner to spring free. My body let out a faint whimper and rolled onto its back, spreading its legs for him to climb between. Please, Gods don't do this.

"Oh (y/n) such a beautiful dragon, beautiful doesn't come close." My throat mewed out quietly as Natsu ran his hands down my stomach. His hands resting above my womb. "You will bare me a child and we will love him forever my darling." I wanted to snarl and snap in hate, I wanted to stick my talons into his flesh and rip him apart. I don't want him to touch me.

"My King! I would really recommend not doing this!" I heard Asa cry through the door as she frantically started knocking on the heavy wooden door.

"Go away!" Natsu snapped toward the door. His hands tracing the outline of my hips, his thumb pressing against the top of my clit.

"Natsu! Please listen to me! You will hurt her! You always said you would never hurt her!" She shouted. Natsu snarled out and threw the door open. "Please Sire! Listen to what I have to say to you. Wait a little longer, she isn't in optimal conditions. I would assume you want to have our queen in her best condition, or do you not lover her enough to not hurt her?" I breathed out in quiet appraisal as she spun his own words around and threw them back at him. Natsu growled low as his eyes returned to normal and fangs slid back behind his lips.

"I need you to do me a favour. You need to take (y/n) and keep her away from me till this passes." He isn't being a complete animal, it took me by surprise and it pissed me off to see that he cared… in his own demented way. Asa bowed and scampered over to me, I hissed out loudly as she picked me up. She apologised and dragged me out of the bed. I felt my body cry out to Natsu as I was dragged passed the large male. Can I just end it all now… please? I placed my feet upon the snow as Asa managed to pull me outside. A bellowing roar erupted from the house as I could hear wood splinter and break. My body let out a stupid fucking cry back. Only increasing the roaring male's frustration. His mate was being taken away during a very delicate period. It's like losing half of you. It was so hard when Laxus and I were together, and I came into heat. I remembered the day Mokorve had to put Laxus in the dungeons, so we wouldn't do anything stupid with one another. The amount of roaring and snarling was insane. It felt like I had lost my soul with him, when he was away from me. Now… I feel nothing. I know he is dead, I can't feel him anymore. I can't feel the ghost of his hands on my hips, I can't remember the sound of his voice. I don't want to bond with Natsu, the dragon inside me… does. I fucking hate that. She has been whispering lately. Telling me how Natsu would be the best option, to allow him to love me. Even if I must pretend to survive this nightmare. I will never love him. I will never care about him. Not like Laxus. It was that or set her free upon him and crush him like the insignificant worm he is. But for that I need to get strong and that may take months.

"Almost here my Queen." Asa pulled the door open to her wooden house.

"Thank you for putting yourself in harm's way for me Asa." I whispered, my energy was waning. She set me down on one of the beds and pulled a blanket over me. She hummed back in response. "Don't tell me you buy into this whole "queen" bullshit." I smirked out as she began to flit around the room fetching hot water and food.

"Well, you see, Natsu built this village back up for us, from nothing. You will have to have a look around when this passes (y/n)."

"Thank fuck you dropped the pleasantries." Retorting quietly to her using my name rather than handed title. "What do you mean he has built the village back up?"

"You remember the last time you were here? -"

"Tried to forget it."

"Well, Natsu rebuilt the houses, rebuilt the farms, rebuilt my practice. He even built that house for you. All of this was done for you. I don't know but I think a man who would build an entirely new village and a beautiful house for his Misses, seems like he can't be too much of a bad guy. He says you deserve the title of Queen so he made you one. He always says you should be an empress but I'm managed to talk him out of conquering the country ~ For you." She turned toward me and placed a cool cloth on my forehead. As I felt a new wave of heat was over me, causing me to curl up in agony, not having a mate here is just causing me pain. I would rather have this than deal with Natsu in rut for the duration of my heat. The waves subsided a little and I could breath again.

"Forgive me (y/n) but could you explain your breading process."

"For us Dragons, we have three monthly cycles. It lasts a week for each. Mates cycles usually fall into sync, if one comes into 'season' it will generally trigger the others. I have triggered Natsu's rut so good luck. If I don't act on my heat within the next three days. It will usually stop. Males become incredibly possessive over their female and will tend to mark them with a bite to the neck. As per… one situation which is a story for another day… But you were right to the fact I wasn't in optimal conditions for breeding. Both health wise and it wasn't the right environment." I rattled off the general rules of dragon heat. I had to work out most of that shit for myself. I couldn't exactly ask Laxus anything.

"So basically keep Natsu away for this week." Asa, passed me a warm crusty roll coated in butter. With I devoured quickly. It was the first time I didn't want to immediately want to regurgitate it. I nodded and pressed my head into the pillow.

"Yes, essentially." I yawned and sank into the bed. I finally was away from him. A peaceful night, without Natsu sitting in the corner watching me. One of the few moments I was actually alone. I need to get away from this place once this stupid heat passes I will find a way out of here. I will be free again. I will visit Laxus grave. I will see everyone again. I will see Feore again. That I promise you.


End file.
